


[Podfic] It's Good to Know you Work Alone

by ohayohimawari



Category: Naruto
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Gen, Humor, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, gen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:07:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25032940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohayohimawari/pseuds/ohayohimawari
Summary: "Based on prompt from @ohayohimawari (thank you!), 'It's good to know you work alone' by Silversun Pickups."
Kudos: 2





	[Podfic] It's Good to Know you Work Alone

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [It's good to know you work alone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19053133) by [moor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moor/pseuds/moor). 



> Podfic of this lovely drabble that Moor gifted me with.
> 
> Created for KakaZabu Week 2020.
> 
> Photograph is mine.
> 
> I do not own these characters; I'm having a wonderful time exploring them.

It's Good to Know you Work Alone

Written by Moor | Read by Ohayohimawari

[Listen](https://archive.org/details/good-to-know-you-work-alone)

00:09:05 | MP3

Thank you for listening


End file.
